Skipper
Skipper is a supporting character in the Cars Toons episode Air Mater. He also appears in DisneyToon Studios' Planes ''and its sequel ''Planes: Fire & Rescue. ''Air Mater'' Skipper is a gray plane who lives in Propwash Junction, a whole town full of airplanes. He runs Skipper's Flight School with his assistant Sparky, and he teaches Mater how to fly in Air Mater. Skipper learns that he can really teach anyone how to fly, guaranteed. He watches as Mater flies in the sky. Later, he and Sparky attend the air show, in which Mater was recruited as a Falcon Hawk. Sparky pointed out Skipper as Mater's mentor to Mia and Tia, impressing them. ''Planes'' A reclusive old Navy Corsair, Skipper was an ace flier and top instructor of the esteemed Jolly Wrenches squadron until an incident during a combat mission took him off the front lines and left him grounded for life. These days, Skipper keeps to himself, but his quiet existence is turned upside down when an ambitious and persistent Dusty solicits Skipper’s aerial expertise—and gets a few life lessons in the process. But Skipper—who’s never really come to terms with his past—finds that he has a few things to learn, too, and while coaching Dusty to fly faster and smarter, the teacher becomes the student.‘Planes’ Official Character Descriptions, Casting and Character Poses (Hi-Res) Skipper appears to be a little judgmental in Planes, as he hesitated to teach Dusty how to fly well at first. After Dusty passed qualifying however, Skipper then realized he had been a little harsh and agreed to help Dusty and his friends. ''Planes: Fire & Rescue'' According to an interview with Bobs Gannaway and Ferrell Barron on Planes: Fire & Rescue,Disney's Planes Fire & Rescue Interview with Director and Producer at the D23 Expo Skipper is scheduled to appear. However, it is unknown if Stacy Keach will return. Skipper will be more friendly to Dusty and does more flight exercises with him. Trivia *Skipper's make (F4U Corsair) and Skull and Crossed Wrenches insignia on his engine cowling are clearly based upon the World War II US Navy Figher Squadron VF-17 ("The Jolly Rogers"). Skipper even has "VF-17" stenciled on his rear fuselage. In the photo, you can compare Skipper with "Big Hog", the Corsair flown by Cdr Tom Blackburn, CO of VF-17. *In the Japanese trailer of Planes, Skipper was voiced by Takaya Hashi (土師孝也), but Tarō Ishida (石田太郎), the Japanese actor of Skipper, passed away from a heart attack on September 21, 2013, while Japan was producing Planes in Japanese. Gallery Skipper.png skipper01.jpg|With Sparky Disney Pixar Cars -Air Mater -Skipper with his Pitty.jpg|Skipper with Sparky at the flight school Mater and Skipper.png Skipper_BigHog.jpg|Comparison of Skipper and "Big Hog" vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h18m31s51.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h23m35s33.png vlcsnap-2013-05-23-03h27m38s156.png vlcsnap-2013-05-28-16h15m13s89.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h05m04s226.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m22s60.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h04m20s28.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-11-23h03m12s127.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h31m03s18.png Vlcsnap-2013-07-23-23h30m36s251.png Skipper_1.png Skipper_2.png SkipperHanger.png Skipper with Chug and Dottie.jpeg|Skipper, Dottie (middle) and Chug (right) Skipper.jpg air-mater-disneyscreencaps.com-138.jpg|Skipper with Mater in Air Mater Proxy.jpg Tumblr mz9n9w2yOn1sjusgmo1 1280.jpg 1150386 560007087389216 834388061 n.jpg 08-3 620-00 dts v002-0001.jpg Tumblr_inline_n0jrtlmKYt1s91lex.png Tumblr mzd6wxmq3Q1sjusgmo4 1280.jpg tumblr_mwyym9r3pv1scuey8o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwyym9r3pv1scuey8o2_1280.jpg tumblr_mwyym9r3pv1scuey8o3_1280.jpg Planes-Fire-&-Rescue-42.png Planes-skipper-in-sunset.jpg tumblr_mw4bs6itbf1shw630o8_400.gif|Skipper Riley on the Jolly Wrenches Wall of Fame. tumblr_mwurttKTxn1shw630o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mwqfmwf1Jp1shw630o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mxwpdfb7TA1shw630o1_1280.jpg 1601225 514703978644363 701270920 n.jpg Planes_skipper_rollout_final.jpg|Promo SkipperWallpaper.jpg|Wallpaper IMG 3746.png SkipperDiecastModel.jpg|Die-cast M-jzZ8zVpyP7eeZ8vDlQRRQ.jpg|Micro Drifters 10511_alt3.jpg|LEGO Duplo SkipperDisneyStore.jpg|Disney Store Skipper_Disney_Store_Wings_Up.png|Disney Store in Flat-Top mode References ru:Шкипер Райли Category:Cars Toons Characters